The Story of Alex Shadow and his Team Shadow
by Alex Shadow
Summary: hope u like it btw thisis based on my charater
1. Chapter 1

In the hokage's office 6 months after Naruto returned from his training with jraiya.

"What is it that you wanted lady hokage" Alex said as I was handed a folder

"you will be the jounin instructor to the squad" Tsunade said as she handed him the folder

"Very well let's see who I have got" Alex opened the folder

"There all girls" Alex said as he looked at the profiles slightly amassed

"Yes I believe all 3 girls know you and wloud greatly benefit from you training them" Tsunade said as she looked at Alex with a small aura of pride

"Very well lady hokage I'll go gather them now" Alex bowed then disappeared.

At the 5th tanning field 30 mins later.

"Hello Hoshiko Kenji, Kaiko Renshou and Hanabi Hyuga" Alex said as he looked at the girls from the top of a high tree

"Huh who's there" the girls said as they looked around confused

Alex jumped down and kissed all three of them on the foreheads "I'm Alex Shadow your new jounin instructor" Alex said that with a proud tone in his voice

The girls bow

"Now take a seat and tell me a lil about your selves" Alex said as he looked at the girls proudly

"Ok sensei" the girls said as they sat down

"I'll start girls" Alex said as he sat down in front of them

"I'm Alex Shadow the last member of the Shadow clan and I'm extremely proud to be your jounin instructor my hobbies are defending the village I also like dating pretty girls" Alex said that while smiling warmly.

more to come in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of the story so far

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga my hobbies are training with my sister and farther. I want to become the a better ninja then my cousin Neji" Hanabi said that as she looked at Alex with a fake smile

"Hanabi you're just too cute" Alex said as he looked at Hanabi with an aura of pride

"T-t-thank you sensei" Hanabi said as she started to blush

When Kaiko heard what Alex said about Hanabi and she starts pout "why does he never say that stuff about me" Kaiko mumbled

"Huh what did you say Kaiko" Alex said as he looked at Kaiko with a grin

"Oh nothing sensei" Kaiko said as she looked away blushing

"Ok" Alex said as he patted Kaiko on the head.

"Can I go next sensei" Hoshiko said while looking at Alex full of energy

"Sure Hoshiko" Alex said as smiled at her warmly

"Thank you sensei I'm Hoshiko Kenji" she said proudly

"I like one special guy who is older then me" she said while trying not to blush like mad

"Awwwwwwwww Hoshiko is you blushing?" Alex said as he sairted at Hoshiko

"Awwwwwwwww no sensei and plz stop looking at me like that" Hoshiko said as she covered her face

"Ok well Kaiko it's your turn now" Alex said as he looked away from Hoshiko.

"YAY MY GO MY GO" Kaiko said as she jumped around

"I'm Kaiko Renshou I want to become the best kunoichi in the leaf village and I want to prove that I'm cute but can still kick butt" Kaiko said that while thinking this ["oh my god Alex-sensei is so hot I want him to make me his girlfriend soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo badly"]

"That was extremely good Kaiko" Alex said as he patted her on the head.

"now we know each other you are all dismissed for today I advise 1 and a half hours of training but other then that you can go where you want I'll meet you all at Hanabi's house tomorrow ok" Alex said as he thinks ["3 lil kunoichi I got to keep this team away from Kakashi the perv and Jraiya the pervy sage hehehehehe"]

"Alex-sensei can we urmmmmmm go get some ramen together" Kaiko said as she started to blush

"That's a great idea Kaiko girls tomorrow we will all go get ichraku ramen ok" Alex said with a huge smile

"Ok sensei" all the girls said but Kaiko thinks ["awwwwwwwww Alex I didn't mean the team I meant us on a date arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"]

"Well see you all tomorrow" Alex said as he disappeared

"Bye guys" Hanabi said as she headed home

"Seeya Kaiko" Hoshiko said as she ran after Hanabi.

Part 3 is coming soon I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3**

"Your late girls" Alex said as the girls arrived at the hokage's office

"Sorry alex-sensei" the girls said as they bow

"It's ok girls come lets go in and find out about our mission" alex said as he opened the door to the hokage's office

They all go in "about time" Tsunade said as she saw Alex and his team

"We are here for our mission lady hokage" Alex said as he bowed

"Ok you are to deliver this scroll to the sand village by tomorrow morning" Tsunade said as she gave Alex the scroll

"Ok lady hokage" Alex said as he took the scroll

"Dismissed" Tsunade said as she sat back down

Alex and the girls left "girls meet me at the gate in ten minutes that how long u has to get the stuff you need" Alex said as he walked off

The girls go get there stuff

Ten minutes later at the village gate

"Lets get going then girls grab a hold of me" Alex said as he made hand signs

Kaiko raps her arms lovingly around Alex's waist Hanabi and Hoshiko sweet drop then hold onto Alex's bag

"Ready?" Alex said as he finished the hand signs

"Yes sensei" the girls say

"Good well here we go Shadow Teleportation jutsu" Alex said as he teleported him self and the girls to the sand village

"Welcome to the village hidden in the sand girls" Alex said as all 4 of them appeared from the shadow of the sand gates

"So we have got to get to the kazekage's office right sensei?" Hanabi said as she marvelled at the gate

"Your right Hanabi so lets go" Alex said as they approached the now opening gate

"Hi alex long time no see" a voice said from a distances

"Huh is that u Temari?" Alex ask as he saw the figure approaching

"I see u still remeaber me" Temari said as she came into view

"Yes well we are here on our first mission as a team" Alex said as looked at temari's chest thinking 'when did she get so big'

"Cool well your the second leaf team here today Kurani's are helping Kankurou right now" Temari said as she started thinking 'wow he really looks good'

"Temari can you take the girls while I go finish the mission" Alex said as he looked at Hanabi

"Sure alex" Temari said as she lead the girls off

Alex heads to the Kazekage's office

3 minutes later at the Kazekage's office

There's knocks on the office door

"Come in" Garra says while he is working

Alex opens the door and walks in

Garra looks up to see its Alex "oh hi alex it's been a long time"

"Your right lord kazekage but I'm here to deliver this" Alex said as he handed Garra the scroll

"oh thank you" Garra said as he took the scroll then he looked at all the paper work on his desk "arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm so bored of paper work" Garra moaned as he look hopefully at alex

"Well since my mission is over I guess I cud help you out Garra" alex said with a grin on his face "transformed shadow clone jutsu" Alex said as he made the hand signs for transformation and shadow clone

"What are you doing alex?" Garra asked

A Garra shadow clone appears "this clone will do your paper work while we go out and have some fun" Alex said as the Garra clone started doing garra's paper work

"Ok but I'll be notice if I leave the office and I'm useless at transformation" Garra said with a sad look on his face

"Then I'll do it for you just put your hand on my shoulder" Alex said while smiling

"Ok if you're sure alex" Garra said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder

"Transformation" Alex said as he preformed the transformation jutsu on Garra

"Yay now I can go have fun" Garra said as he started to dance

"Ok let's get going" Alex said as both him and Garra left the office

5 minutes later

Alex and Garra walk down the road and bump into Temari and Alex's team

"hey Temari" alex said happly

"hi alex and who is that with you?" Temari asked in a puzzled tone

"oh I'm garuko" Garra said with a cheeky smile

"oh ok so alex do you need anything?" Temari asked cheerfully

"yes could you teach the girls about the female weapons" alex said as he looked at the girls

"huh ok" Temari said as she lead the girls off

Too be continued in part 4


	4. Chapter 4

**This is part 4**

Alex and Garra went around sand village partying and lets just say they painted the village green and blue. Then in the morning when they finally got back to garra's office they find a Garra puppet doing the paper work.

"Omg Kankurou knows I left the office" Garra said in a worry

"Don't worry Garra he left a Garra puppet so that means he is ok with it but when did he get a Garra puppet" Alex asked

"I don't know yet go find him and ask him" Garra said

Alex and Garra left to find Kankurou

10 mins later at kankurou's apartment

"hey Kankurou" alex said as he opened the door to see something he wish he didn't "omg my eyes my eyes" he said as he slammed the door shut"

"What's wrong alex" Garra asked with a worried look

"Garra don't go in there" Alex said

Garra opens the door "omg Kankurou get of big sis now or else"

Three hours later

"Kankurou why did you make a Temari doll" Alex says to Kankurou who is completely bandaged up in hospital

Temari walks in with the girls

"Girls we better leave" Alex said to the girls as they rush out of the room

Back in the leaf village

"We will have team shadow join them" Tsunade says to Shizunae

Shizunae sends a messenger hark off

Mission 2 in the next chapter


End file.
